The present invention relates to an improved pull handle structure for use on trunk, and particularly to a handle structure which can be extended and retrieved in adjustment of its length in a stageless manner and has a reinforced outer sleeve. A retaining post on which are closely disposed a plurality of locking recesses is housed in a side tubular groove of the outer sleeve. An inner tube having a latch assembly secured to the bottom thereof is slidably received inside the outer sleeve so that the inner tube can be slidably extended upwardly or retrieved downwardly with the latch means selectively engaged with on of the locking recesses of the retaining post whereby the pull handle of the trunk can be stagelessly adjusted.
A prior art pull handle for a trunk, published on a patent Gazette in Taiwan with a serial number 239270, was invented by the same applicant. Such pull handle can be adjusted to locate only at several positions. It is relatively inconvenient for a user to adjust such pull handle into an improper length, a little too short or too long. No miniature adjustment can be made in such case.